The Untold Stories of Crystal Lake: A Mother's Revenge
by The Midnite Writer
Summary: Pamela Voorhees was once a completely normal, sane woman. However, a tragedy that occurs at a summer camp proves to be the heaviest cross any mother could ever bare. Afterward, she sinks deeply into depression and desperately searches for ways to cope with the loss of her "only child, Jason." In doing so, she devises a deadly plan to express her pent-up emotions. This is her story.
1. Prologue

Prologue:  
(Monday, June 3, 1957)

Darkness, it's the perfect environment for story-telling; especially if the story has a grizzly twist to it.. kind of like the stories that the young children told each other at Crystal Lake every year when they attended the venue for summer camp. Although they mostly did this simply to scare each other, it was also a good way to pass the time during their stay at the camp. After all, it was only their first night and they still had almost a full two weeks remaining. Once they were finished the with the course and had went home, the second half of the program would begin with another group of kids attending the camp for the same amount of time.

The boys, of course, had their own separate cabin away from the girls. They all gathered around one of the campers' bed and began subsequently telling chilly, ghostly tales. The girls- meanwhile- discussed beauty, fashion and glamour in a building about 300 yards or so away.

During this time, the counselors all sat outside on the lake dock. Telling their "own stories" of crude humor and, like many teenagers and young adults at the time, most of them were more than interested in sexual experimentation. Some were even drinking alcoholic beverages, while others smoked grass. Either way, all of the above activities were things that they would not dare do with any of the Christys nearby.

The Christys were the family that owned the campgrounds. They had established themselves a good reputation for organizing and managing the summer camp program, which ran during the whole month of June. This was one of the reasons that parents felt safe sending their children away to the camp. They knew the owners were good people, and it was beautiful country where the area was located. Plus, summer camp was a good way "to get the kids out of their hair".. at least for a little while.

Many of the camp counselors had just finished training in the weeks prior to the camp's opening. Camp counseling was a way to escape boredom for teenagers and young adults in the area. Besides, even if it would be a job just for the summer, it was still extra cash and a way to meet new people; and, of course, a way to engage in drugs and sexual activity.. without the knowledge or consent of their parents. From their viewpoint, it was ideal fun and almost to good to be true.. maybe it was.

Later that night, and all the while they partied out in the midnight air, one of the campers in the boys' cabin laid awake in his bed; his back turned away from everyone else, silently crying as he recaptured his first day at camp. All the other kids had now fallen sleep except for him.

Jason was not exactly like the rest of the children. In fact, he was quite different from them all. He was born with what doctors had diagnosed as Hydrocephalus- an enormous accumulation of cerebrospinal fluid in the cavities of his brain. Aside from the slight mental disability that it had spawned for the child, it also caused most of his head and upper face to be deformed; distorted and swollen. This effect of the disorder was permanent, leading to teasing and bullying that was brought upon by other children his age. "Waterhead." "Freak." "Retard." These were just some of the names that people, sometimes even adults, would refer to him as when wrongfully gossiping and criticizing the boy.

This was one reason why his mother had never sent him to school, and why she was so protective over her son's wellbeing. Instead, she home schooled him. Times had became harder, though, and Mrs. Voorhees had lucked out when the Christys hired her as the camp cook. Her former husband, Elias, was a chronic alcoholic and frequently abused his wife.. even during her pregnancy period. Shortly after Jason's birth, he abandoned his wife and newborn baby.. telling Pamela that he was ashamed of him, and that there was no possible way for Jason to have belonged to him.

Pamela, though, very much knew otherwise. However, she did nothing to stop her husband from leaving them. He had already caused her and Jason enough pain, and she was determined to protect her son and never turn her back on him. At least, the two of them were safe. She had not heard from her husband since he skipped town, and she preferred it that way. She could have never gave her child a stable life with Elias around, anyways.

Jason continued weeping in his bed; praying that the neglect and taunts would come to an end, once and for all.

"It's all starting again," he quietly said as he thought out loud, "I wish it would end."

The boy himself knew the reason why, though. He knew he was not like the other kids. However, he did not understand his condition fully. All he knew was that he was very unlike the rest of them.. and that was the reason the other campers shunned him. They shunned him just as the kids, he had known prior in his life, had done.

To make matters even worse, the child had not learned to swim yet. This caused even more teasing by the others earlier in the day; as they, themselves, were enjoying the water- while Jason watched from the shoreline. The neglect and taunting finally got to the point that the boy had ran back inside the cabin, staying there the rest of the day and night; with the exception of him temporarily leaving just once to go give his mother a good night hug and kiss.

After hours of deliberating the events of the day, the ten-year-old (soon to become eleven) finally dosed off into a sound sleep.. his body and mind completely at rest.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:  
(Tuesday, June 4, 1957)

Pamela stood in front of the stove, stirring the soup for which she was preparing for lunch. It was her only her second day on the job, but so far she was enjoying it. It gave her something to do and means to financially support herself and Jason. Plus, the scenery surrounding the camp was beautiful. The place had really grew on her over the last three months in which he had spent there, having also become the caretaker for the Christys. As part of this position, she was given a place to stay- a cabin in which he could live during work periods and off seasons, as well.

"Mmmmm, something smells good," Steve said as he entered the kitchen, "I can't wait 'til it's time for lunch."

He reached out with his hand, attempting to grab a piece of a cornbread; but Pamela playfully tapped the back of his fingers.

"You know you have to wait like all the others," she laughed, placing the top back on the container in which the bread was in.

Steve was the twelve-year-old son of John Christy, the man who owned the campgrounds. With his family being the ones who ran the program, it was only fitting that their son attended camp as well. Unlike a vast majority of the children in attendance, he was well-behaved. He expressed mannerisms which were becoming rarer and rarer as the days passed by. For this, he was well-liked among his instructors and other staff members at Crystal Lake; as well as some of his fellow camping mates, too.

"Right.. yes Ma'am," he said in response to her, bringing his hand back as he looked up into her eyes, "How much longer, Ms. Pamela?"

"Give me about ten more minutes, dear," she answered him, smiling as she watched him turn his back and walk away from her.

The youngster then exited out through the kitchen door, gently closing it before heading to where the rest of his group were underneath a red oak wood tree. Inside, Pamela walked over beside the window; slightly pulling the curtain back as she observed Steve mingling with the rest of the youths. She smiled once more, contemplating about how cheerful the boy appeared to be. At that very moment, she began thinking about her own child; and how she wished she could see him being that happy, smiling that big. A tear dripped onto her left cheek, and began running down her face. She was aware of the fact that the other campers left Jason out of their activities. Although she never saw it, she still knew it. For she could only assume that they were no different than the other kids who had teased him, mocked him, and whispered stuff behind both of their backs.

"The world sure is a cruel place," she said, thinking aloud as she turned around and walked back over to the stove.

Although it was a highly unpleasant thought, she knew what she had to do to take care of herself and her son. She had checked with every businessperson and merchant in town, but to no avail. In the end, even if she would have been hired, there would not have been no one to look after Jason. She had no immediate family living; and what relatives that she did have were distant cousins, who lived out of town. Not that any of them would have even attempted to help her, anyways. The only two people who ever really would have were her parents, both of whom had been dead for quite some time.

She longed for the day where she would find herself spending non-stop, quality time with him- making sure that he would always be safe. However, it was simply impossible for her to do this and put food on the table for the two of them. She wasn't exactly thrilled about him having to be around other children, especially ones who had the potential to bully and mistreat those who were unfortunate- like her Jason. Yet, while she worked at the camp, she did have the comfort of knowing she was near him. In addition to her salary, her son was also allowed to attend camp free-of-charge.

"Maybe everything will work out and be alright," she said to herself, thinking out loud again, "I just hope and pray for it."

She turned the stove eye, underneath the pot of soup, off.. stirring the food one last time, adding a few more sprinkles of salt and spices to it. Afterwards, she turned around and approached the front door of the cabin; opening it and takes a few steps on the green, summer grass before reaching the dinner bell. The sun was gleaming down in her face, forcing her to squint her eyes almost completely shut. Reaching up, she pulled on it and pushed it back forward- causing it to ring loudly three times.

"Come and get it!" she called out, heading back inside the cabin.. deeply inhaling the summer scent one last time before closing the door.

A few minutes later, the kitchen and dining room were filled with loud sounds of conversation and swarming with people.. mostly children, along with camp counselors and other staff members. Pamela stood back away from the crowd, leaning up against the sink counter as she watched them eagerly filling their plates. Across each of their faces, were smiles that spread from to cheek to cheek. Obviously, they were all glad that lunch time had finally rolled around.

She continued slowly scanning over the crowd with her eyes, taking in everyone's faces.. her ears honing in on all their voices. However, even amongst the large gathering of people, there was still but one thing missing.. one person who was not there. Jason was nowhere to be found. At this point, her eyes were now rapidly gazing over the group.. double-checking to out rule the possibility of her overlooking him. Finally, she dismissed herself from the kitchen; going outside again, quietly closing the door behind her.

She stood in the yard in front of the cabin, slowly turning around a full 360 degrees; her body being overcome with an unsettling sense of anxiety as her child was nowhere to be seen. Her heart began pounding in her chest, so loud that she could hear it.. so hard that she could feel it. Her pulse throbbed alongside her neck. Nerves twitched all over her body, along with muscles that violently spasmed.

"Relax, he's fine. You're just overreacting," Pamela said to herself, attempting to give herself reassurance and to remain calm.

She inhaled and exhaled deeply, yet also gradually. Maybe he's over in the boys' cabin, she thought. After all, under the circumstances, he surely did not care for being around others. His mother was the only person he enjoyed being in the presence of. She was, in fact, the only person that he had "ever" been around a whole lot. Quite frankly, that was the way the boy liked it.

She speed-walked, her feet treading along the green grass; then stepping upon the hard, rocky, gravel road. Her eyes were fixated on the building in front of her, where the boys all slept at night. As she continued walking, the cabin seemed to only get further and further away- as opposed to actually becoming closer. Her mind told her that something was wrong with her child. What if someone did something to him? Perhaps something has happened to him. These were the thoughts that raced through her head. Then, at last, the structure seemed to finally get closer.

Reaching the building, she rushed up the steps.. darting inside as the door was already open. Stopping abruptly after entering, she quickly scanned over the room.. doing so repeatedly. However, she still did not see the faintest sign of her son.

"Jason!?" she called out in desperation, her body trembling with intense fear as she gazed over the room one last time.

A numbing, tingling sensation had began to develop in her hands and limbs. Her head was now feeling dizzy. For a split-second, the 27-year-old woman felt as if she might pass out. No, she though to herself.. shaking her head and brushing the feeling off, running back out onto the porch. Then, suddenly, she heard a voice.. a soft, gentle, also very familiar one. Stopping dead in her tracks, she turned back around.. reentering the cabin. That's when she heard it again.

"Mommy?" the voice sobbed out, calling from the darkness on the other end of the room away from the windows.

An immediate sense of relief fell upon Pamela. The voice was indeed unmistakable, for everyone knew the voice of a loved one- especially if it came from one's child. She followed the voice; and as she approached the darkness, her son came into view. Nestled and curled up in a fetal position on his bed was Jason.

"Oh, thank God," she said, sighing out as she began calming back down.. having a seat next to him on the bed, "Tell me what's the matter, darling."

At first he gave no response, but instead covered his face with his hands. His nose sniffled under his palms, his body shook. His mother then extended her arms out, embracing him. Like any other caring mother, she always managed to comfort her son. Regardless of the time of day.. regardless of the situation, she could still somehow do so.

"Jason, tell Mommy what's the matter," telling this to him again; gently pulling his hands, with her own, away from his face.

Looking up at her, his eyes were flooded with tears- spilling out on his pale face. His lips quivered as he tried to talk, but only stuttered mumbles came from his mouth. He leaned over, burying his face between her shoulder and arm as he began sobbing again.. wrapping his arms around her.

"It's ok, dear," said Pamela; using one hand to pat his head and the other to rub and caress his back, "Just calm down and talk to Mommy."

He did as she told him to, slowly pulling away from the hug.. bringing his hands back to his lap. The tears ceased. His eyes locked and intertwined with his mother's.

"Let's leave, Mommy," he told her, still not giving her a direct response, "Let's go somewhere."

"Leave?" she asked, even though she really wanted to do just this, "Mommy can't leave her job."

"I don't like it here," he said to her, not liking the answer she had given, "It's happening again.. just like it used to."

Having heard him say that told her all she needed to know. Pamela knew exactly what Jason was talking about. "It" had happened enough over the course of the boy's life, that he did not have to explain any further. Besides, he never preferred going into details about it. He did not care repeating the hurtful things that the other children said to him.. the names they called him.. the stuff they would say about him. Nor did his mother ever ask him what they said, for she could imagine the type of taunts they would throw at him. Still, though, she was at least halfway surprised to hear this- especially due to the fact that the camp's solid reputation had been largely based on children being able to attend and enjoy themselves. The kids were "supposed" to treat one another with respect, and the counselors and staff were "supposed" to ensure that this rule was followed. Obviously, someone (somewhere) was not doing their job properly.

"We've got less than four weeks left, sweetheart," she said, "and then nobody else will be here.. It will be just me and you, all day and everyday."

These were very comforting words to the child. They were, in fact, almost like music to his ears. His mouth and cheeks began to make, what Pamela saw as, the most beautiful smile ever. While it may have been a smile from a face that only a mother could love, it was still one smile that she very much loved to see. Seeing his a smile on his face would bring one upon her own. Then she gave him even more exciting news.

"And you wont have to worry about none of them anymore," she said to him, "because I'm going to talk with Mr. Christy, and you'll be sleeping at home every night.. with me, love."

The dreadful and worrisome thoughts, that had previously haunted his mind for the last two days, were no longer with him.. gone, like he had never imagined them. They were replaced with utter joy and happiness. It was a huge relief in knowing that he no longer had to sleep in the same cabin as them. Even more of a relief was the fact that he would be spending the nights with his mother.

"Mommy will also be talking to him about what these other children have been doing to you," said Pamela; continuing to comfort her child, "and I promise you it won't happen again, because I'm not going to put up with anyone hurting you."

"I love you, Mommy," he told his mother.. giving her one last hug before the two both arose and exited the cabin.


End file.
